


Bras (Sniper x Short!Reader)

by MaybeNot42



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He has a thing for short girls, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reader-Insert, Short Reader, bras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeNot42/pseuds/MaybeNot42
Summary: You had an accident and Sniper comes to help you.





	

"AARRGHHHH!" Y/n feel down from the chair, while gripping the top shelf in her wardrobe.

 

Why was she standing on a chair to get up there, you ask.

 

She's small. The smallest on her team in fact. Even shorter then Engineer. And she hated it. Whenever she needed something that weren't near the ground, she would have to ask the others for help, and even though she would always get it, it didn't come without a snarky comment from Scout. She would of course send one right back in his face, but the comments about her hight always hit a little too close to home.

 

But that was only the top of the iceberg.

 

Y/n had a crush on a certain long legged mercenary. The Sniper.

 

He was one of the tallest men on the team, and when he first loomed over Y/n with a slight smirk and a hand stretched out in front of him, Y/n was head over heels in love with him.

 

There was just something about him that made her heart beat a little faster.

 

So you can probably see why poor Y/n hated asking for help. That would just keep on reminding Sniper how short she really was. And Y/n did not want that at all.

 

CRRAAAASSSHHH... She fell backwards, still having her hand on the shelf, and ended up tearing it down with her. There she was. Sitting in her room. In her sleepwear. With all of her bras spread out around her, for that was what she had tried to reach on the top shelf. A bra. Now she had all of them.

 

"You okay sheila?" a deep voice asked. 

 

Y/n froze. 'Oh God,' she thought. There was only one mercenary who called her that.

 

"S...S....Sniper?" Y/n turned her head, and felt how a crimson color spread across her cheeks.

 

There were three reasons for her blushing.

 

1\. Sniper stood in her doorway looking at her with a face that showed a mixture of concern and amusement. He had clearly figured out, that Y/n had fallen after trying to reach something up high.

 

2\. Y/n sat in her bedroom with nothing but black panties and a f/c oversized t-shirt. All of her bras spread around her.

 

3\. He stood there. Without his hat. Without his tinted glasses. Rumpled morning hair. And no shirt. 

 

Y/n couldn't help but stare. He was absolutely gorgeous. The shirt he normally wore gave his body a lanky look, but she could now see that he was both strong and muscular.

 

To sum it all up: He was yummy.

 

"Oi was making some coffee, but then Oi heard you scream and a crash." He walked towards her as he talked. "Need any help?"

 

Sniper loomed over Y/n who was laying on the floor and stretched a hand out towards her to help her up. Then he noticed the bras.

 

His eyes fell on a f/c bra. "Laces and ribbons?" he said in a questioning and yet amused tone. "That doesn't look loike something you would wear."

 

It was true. Y/n were a tomboyish girl, who always wore hoodies and jeans. She never wore dresses and the closest thing she had gotten to a one-piece, was when Spy had dared her to wear a pantsuit one night. She didn't wear girly things. She preferred wearing things she could feel comfortable in, and her team new that.

But what they didn't know, was that Y/n wore really girly bras. Different colors, laces, ribbons. You name it. She would never admit it, but she liked the girly bras and she felt pretty when she wore them. They gave her a confident-boost.

 

Y/n's face was blushing even more now. 

 

She took Snipers hand and he helped her up.

 

There they were. Sniper looked down at Y/n, while she tried to hide her face.

 

He was almost two heads higher then her.

 

"I..I....I like wearing girly br... bras," she stuttered, too embarrassed to look at him.

 

He gave a low chuckle.

"Next toime you try to reach your bras," he started, referring to the mess Y/n had made while trying to get one. "Just call after me," He sneaked an arm around her waist and gently grabbed her chin lifting her face so he could look see her face. 

 

"Oi don't mind helping you," he said starring into Y/n e/c orbs, which seemed to take in every single one of his handsome features.

 

"Tha..thanks," she said while still looking at him. She had without noticing placed her hands on Snipers chest.

 

He didn't mind.

 

After all, he was the one who had pulled her closer with his arm still around her waist.

 

"Y/n there's something Oi want to tell you."

 

Y/n held her breath, as Sniper leaned down so his face was besides hers. He breathed into her ear and she felt a tingling down her spine.

 

"Oi have a thing for short girls," Sniper whispered into Y/n's ear with a low husky voice.

 

Then he let go of her and walked out of her room.

 

Y/n just stood there. She blinked a few times trying to process what had happened.

 

Then a smile spread across her face.

 

'Now I know what bra I'll be wearing today,' she thought.

\--------------------

Sniper's p.o.v.

 

"Wot kinda smile is dat huh?" Scout asked in a questioning tone.

 

I had just entered the kitchen with a devilish grin on my face.

 

"Nothing you need to worry about mate." I sat down in front of my abandoned cup of coffee and took a sip.

 

"Was la beauté okay?" Spy looked at me with a slight smirk, while he exhaled some smoke.

 

I looked at him.

 

We had all heard the scream and crash. Spy and Medic had jumped up to go after the sound, but I had stopped them. If someone was going to help Y/n it had to be me.

 

I was just about to answer him, when Y/n stepped into the room.

 

And boy did she steal the show.

 

Heads turned and jaws dropped.

 

Y/n was wearing a t-shirt that showed off her right shoulder, but it wasn't her shoulder that made the merc's jaws drop. It was her f/c bra-strap with ribbons.

 

And while the rest of the team was completely bewildered by her sudden "change" in style, I just sat there.

 

I just sat there and looked like the cat who got the cream. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Sometimes I just write short fics to take a break from my main series.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome : )


End file.
